


Five's Company

by Thisinsignificantpride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Facials, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluffy Ending, Gangbang, Kunimi is agender and uses they/them pronouns, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, captain!kunimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi's been having a difficult time as the new captain of the Seijou Volleyball Team. They've been working hard to make their old senpai proud of them. And, like the courteous senpai they are, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi all decide that Kunimi deserves to be treated - and worshiped like the royalty they are. What better way to spend their Christmas Eve away from college than to spend it inside their favorite kouhai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and a whole lot of sin. I noticed that Kunimi had very few fics on ao3 and the ones that Kunimi is involved in as a major character and not a background character, are all super fluffy. Kunimi is my favorite first year and I will always hc them as agender and also as a sexual deviant of sorts when they get older I'm so sorry. This is. I'm sorry for this. Forgive me father for I have sinned.

“Hey, Matsukawa. You sure no one’s gonna walk in on this?”

“You worry way too much, Iwa-chan.”

“Tooru’s right. Takahiro’s spent weekends with me here, too. No one’s ever walked in on us. Isn’t that right, Takahiro?”

“That’s right, Issei. I don’t think our Kunimi would mind even someone did walk in, anyway. Would you mind, Kunimi?”

Kunimi rests between Hanamaki and Matsukawa, propped up on their hands and knees. Matsukawa is buried to the hilt in their ass and Hanamaki has just pulled his cock from Kunimi’s mouth so they can answer. They blink their chocolate eyes up at their old senpai, licking over their lips as they shake their head.

“I wouldn’t mind,” they say, voice hoarse. They’ve already had Iwaizumi and Oikawa in their mouth.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share lopsided grins before Hanamaki pushes his hands through Kunimi soft hair and thumbs over their pretty lips.

“See? Nothing to worry about, Iwaizumi. So chill out. Stop watching the door. Come back and pay attention to our cute kouhai.”

Oikawa pouts as he nudges Hanamaki out of the way, eyebrows furrowed as he sets his gaze intently on Kunimi.

“Move out of the way, Makki,” Oikawa says, taking Kunimi’s face in both his large hands. “I want more time with Kunimi-chan. Plus this position is way too selfish for you two! Mattsun, pull them in your lap.”

Matsukawa does as he’s told without any complaints as Hanamaki pulls Iwaizumi back over. As Kunimi’s seated on Matsukawa’s cock, filled in a way they can feel in their stomach, they tilt their head back and let out a soft whimper while their hips give an involuntary buck. Oikawa licks his lips at that.

“See?” He says, leaning in close to kiss Kunimi on the lips. “I know what Kunimi-chan likes. Iwa-chan!” Oikawa looks over his shoulder and gestures for Iwaizumi to come closer. “Come here and suck them off. Lookit our poor Kunimi-chan. They’re so hard and leaking everywhere.”

It’s true. Kunimi’s cock is flushed red from the lack of attention. They’ve been so focused on pleasing their former senpai, Kunimi hadn’t even thought to touch themself once. Not that they’d even gotten the chance.

Iwaizumi gives a grunt but doesn’t disappoint. In two fluid motions he’s lying on his stomach with his mouth around Kunimi’s length. Kunimi gasps, reaching out for something to hold on to and finding purchase with Oikawa’s hands. They lace their fingers together as Oikawa kisses them, his tongue pushing into Kunimi’s mouth to slide against the younger’s wet muscle. He kneels to the left of Iwaizumi, whose face is almost being crushed by Kunimi’s thighs. They can’t help but clamp their legs around Iwaizumi’s head as he sucks them off. Their heels dig into his back and they arch their spine as Hanamaki kneels to the right of them and pinches Kunimi’s nipples.

“Hey,” Matsukawa grunts, placing his hands on Kunimi’s hips only to pull away and brace himself on the floor behind him. “You two. I can’t really move with you mauling them like this.”

Hanamaki chuckles and leans in to give Matsukawa a kiss on the lips. He moves so he’s sitting behind Matsukawa and reaches around him to hold Kunimi’s hips.

“I’ll move ‘em for you, Issei,” Hanamaki says, nuzzling his face into Matsukawa’s neck.

Matsukawa kisses Hanamaki’s cheek. “What a gentleman, Takahiro.”

As the two of them quietly gush over each other, Hanamaki guides Kunimi’s hips up and down over Matsukawa’s cock, starting slow but steadily gaining speed. Iwaizumi has to pull off Kunimi’s cock to shoot Hanamaki a dirty look, the movement of Kunimi’s hips ruining the rhythm he’d built up on his own. Oikawa gives an annoyed huff as well, since it’s nearly impossible to make out with Kunimi while they’re bouncing so quickly on Matsukawa’s dick.

“Hanamaki, damn it,” Iwaizumi growls.

It’s a needless exclaim that goes ignored. Kunimi’s close, all four of the older men can tell by the way Kunimi pants and writhes and gives moan after wanton moan. It seems Kunimi can’t figure out whose name to shout out as they come, because each of their senpai’s names are jumbled and mixed together on Kunimi’s lips. All four boys have differing expressions, but Kunimi can feel each of the gazes burning just as hot on their body.

“I-I’m gonna --”

“Cum. We know, Kunimi-chan,” Oikawa says, smirking as he unlaces his fingers from Kunimi’s to instead grasp at the younger’s roots. “Go ahead. You’ve made each of us cum at least once already. It’s your turn. Cum for your senpai, Kunimi-chan.”

Kunimi locks gazes with Oikawa as Hanamaki guides their hips down on Matsukawa’s cock. Iwaizumi strokes at Kunimi’s length and mouths at their inner thigh, leaving bruises and dark teeth marks before smoothing over them with his tongue. With Oikawa whispering encouragements and praises to Kunimi and Matsukawa latching his mouth onto the nape of their neck, Kunimi is so overstimulated they don’t know what to do. Their jaw goes slack and their eyes fill with tears, but it’s all so good. Their body tenses and spasms as they cum over their stomach, Iwaizumi’s hand, and a bit on his face.

With heavy pants, Kunimi slumps forward only to be lifted off Matsukawa’s cock and laid across Oikawa’s lap facing upwards. They hear Matsukawa give a halfhearted protest and Iwaizumi grumble something in return, but their post-orgasm haze is too much to let them focus. It’s not until Iwaizumi is kneeling behind them and pushing his cock inside that Kunimi gasps and blinks up at Oikawa, who’s watching with heavy lidded eyes as Iwaizumi fills Kunimi to the brim. Kunimi cries out, legs falling apart to accept Iwaizumi. He grasps at both Kunimi’s thighs and immediately starts pounding into them so hard their body jerks forward with each motion. Kunimi’s still sensitive and the hard thrusts have them arching off Oikawa’s lap and letting out quick screams of pleasure.

The noises are so intriguing that all eyes are on Kunimi again. Matsukawa kneels above Kunimi’s head and leans down to kiss their stomach before holding his cock above Kunimi’s mouth.

“Will you finish me off, Kunimi?” He asks, looking ridiculously handsome with his tousled hair and that damn crooked grin.

Kunimi is in no position to speak in full sentences, so they only nod and open their mouth wide. The thrusts of Iwaizumi’s hips make it difficult to wrap their lips around Matsukawa’s cock, but he reaches down to hold Kunimi’s shoulders so they don’t jerk around so much.

“How petty of you, Hajime.” Matsukawa smirks over at Iwaizumi, who only flips him off before thrusting into Kunimi harder.

Kunimi moans around Matsukawa’s cock, once again reaching out both hands to find something to keep them grounded. With an amused hum, Oikawa takes Kunimi’s left hand and places it over his cock and nods for Hanamaki to do the same with their right hand.

“Kunimi-chan,” Oikawa says, running his long fngers over Kunimi’s stomach. “Me and Makki want your attention, too.”

Unable to give any other sort of confirmation, Kunimi opts to wrap their fingers around Oikawa’s and Hanamaki’s cocks. They’re both hard and slick with precum. Kunimi tenses their thighs around Iwaizumi’s waist and moans around Matsukawa’s cock. Their back arches as Iwaizumi takes hold of their hips and pounds into them with newfound aggression. His grip is so bruising and firm that Kunimi’s body is still, stagnant enough so they can accept Matsukawa’s thrusts into their mouth and properly stroke at Hanamaki and Oikawa. It’s so erotic, so lewd to be used like this by Kunimi’s old senpai. Their own cock is fully erect once again, slick with their own precum and earlier orgasm.

Hanamaki notices this and gives a lazy smile before reaching to fist at Kunimi’s length. As a knee jerk reaction, Kunimi’s thighs spasm and they move both their hands over Oikawa and Hanamaki faster. The rhythm of their left hand in no way correlates to that of their right, but Kunimi is skilled and manages well enough to keep both men happy.

Once again Kunimi doesn’t last very long with all the differing sensations all at once, and they’re coming for what feels like the thousandth time, this time onto Hanamaki’s hand. Their cries of pleasure are muffled by Matsukawa’s cock, making them choke and gag on his large girth as his tip reaches down their throat. Kunimi’s ass clenches around Iwaizumi, who grunts in response and pulls out just to let his own orgasm splatter over Kunimi’s chest and abdomen.

Matsukawa’s the next to reach his climax. He pulls out of Kunimi’s mouth so his cum spurts on their lips. Kunimi keeps their eyes closed until Matsukawa sits back on his haunches with an exhausted exhale.

With cum dripping from their mouth and down their chin, Kunimi looks up at Hanamaki as they stroke him harder with their dominant hand. The two keep eye contact while Kunimi gets him off. It’s a slightly empowering thing, to watch as Hanamaki’s expression crumples into one of pleasure. Hanamaki pants and Kunimi smirks, licking over their lips and tasting Matsukawa’s cum. Hanamaki drops his head forward as he orgasms, spilling over Kunimi’s fist and down their forearm.

Kunimi is absolutely filthy, covered in three of four men’s cum. They don’t mind, though. They like it. Despite what onlookers might have thought, Kunimi is the center of attention like this. They are the one in control and the one each of the four men desire the most at the moment.

With a soft whine, Oikawa threads his fingers through Kunimi’s hair to bring the younger’s attention back to him.

“I haven’t cum yet, Kunimi-chan,” he purrs, thumbing away a dot of Matsukawa’s cum that rests on their cheek.

Kunimi gives a grin and rolls from their back to their knees, sticky and disgusting all over. “May I have a towel first?” They ask with a soft pout.

Iwaizumi is the first to comply, though Matsukawa and Hanamaki are both grabbing for something to clean their old kouhai with. Kunimi shoots Iwaizumi a soft smile.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai,” they hum before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Iwaizumi is humble enough to blush as he turns away, grumbling under his breath as he rubs at the back of his neck.

As Kunimi cleans themself off, they keep their eyes on Oikawa. Their old captain watches them with a hungry impatience that Kunimi really loves. Once they’re all cleaned off, Kunimi crawls into Oikawa’s lap and wraps their arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

“I wanna ride your cock, Oikawa-senpai,” they whisper.

Oikawa’s eyes flash with something dark before he nods with a charming smile. “Special treatment for your favorite, huh?”

Kunimi laughs under their breath, but doesn’t answer the question. Kunimi had never been able to answer who their favorite senpai was. Instead they reach behind themself to take Oikawa’s cock into their hand so they can guide it inside. Easing down on his length until they’re completely filled, Kunimi sighs with pleasure. They lean in, brushing their lips against his earlobe.

“I want you to come inside me, Oikawa-senpai.” Kunimi smirks at the way Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat. “I want you to fill me up and let the other three watch as it leaks out when you’re done with me.”

Without wasting anymore time, Kunimi rocks their hips back and forth over Oikawa’s lap, maintaining eye contact while their hips circle over his cock. They slow grind like that for a while, making sure they have his full attention before they readjust their sitting position so their knees are on the floor on either side of Oikawa’s waist. Kunimi takes both of Oikawa’s hands and places them on their ass, biting at his neck while they begin bouncing on his cock.

“Spread me open, senpai,” they whisper, licking over Oikawa’s throat.

Oikawa groans while he complies, spreading Kunimi’s cheeks as the younger bounces in his lap. They’re both panting, Kunimi clutching at Oikawa’s shoulders while Oikawa’s fingers dig into the flesh of Kunimi’s ass. Kunimi’s not conscious of the other three men in the room or how they’ve all made a silent agreement to sit and watch the show. The only thing Kunimi’s presently aware of is Oikawa and how his cock feels as it rams into their tight warmth. Kunimi does all the work. They won’t let Oikawa thrust up into them. They bite his throat and give a soft growl each time he tries. Kunimi wants to be why Oikawa cums. They want to be in charge of the situation. They want to make sure the other three men know it was all Kunimi’s doing.

With Kunimi staring deep into Oikawa’s eyes and giving soft pants and lewd moans of his name, Oikawa climaxes. He pulls Kunimi down flush against his hips, burying himself deep inside as he comes in their ass. Kunimi can hear the other men groan behind them and it sends a pleased shiver down their spine. Licking over their lips with their chest still heaving, Kunimi hooks one arm around Oikawa’s neck and moves up onto their knees. Without Oikawa’s cock inside, his cum drips down Kunimi’s perky ass and down their lean thighs. Looking at each of the other men in turn, Kunimi places one hand on their ass and spreads their cheeks so more cum leaks out, drips onto the floor and over Oikawa’s legs. A vulgar display, but the expressions on each of the senpai’s faces is worth it.

Kunimi is in control.

Iwaizumi approaches first. He crawls forward and takes Kunimi by the waist, pulling them towards him so he can bury his face in their ass. Kunimi cries out, grasping at Oikawa’s hair as they grind their ass onto Iwaizumi’s tongue. He makes it a point to lap up all of Oikawa’s cum from Kunimi’s legs and ass before he delivers a quick slap to their ass. Kunimi moans, bracing themself against Oikawa’s shoulder with one hand while the other reaches behind them to grasp at Iwaizumi’s roots. They rut their ass against his tongue, panting and whining and desperate for the wet muscle to reach deeper inside them. Iwaizumi’s tongue sends tingles down Kunimi’s thighs and makes them scream his name. He’s ridiculously good with his tongue and the occasional spanks only elevate the stimulation.

Kunimi cums again, though they’re running dry at this point. They can’t remember how many times they’ve cum already, it has to be some sort of record. But this orgasm is so good that tears track down their cheeks.

“Damn,” Matsukawa says, appearing in Kunimi’s blurry vision just to kiss them on the lips. “Hajime really wrecked you.”

Hanamaki pops up as well, pulling Kunimi forward for a kiss of his own. “It’s my turn. I want Kunimi’s cute little ass next.”

Kunimi giggles, holding their arms out as they’re lifted away from Iwaizumi and pulled toward Hanamaki. They’re drunk on their orgasm and surrounded by handsome men who all want to pleasure them. What could be better?

* * *

 

Later, after all five members of the group had showered and changed into pajamas, they sit around the kotatsu and sip at the hot chocolate Kunimi made. Oikawa and Iwaizumi hold hands where they think the rest of them won’t see. Hanamaki nuzzles his face into Matsukawa’s neck every so often. Kunimi sits in Matsukawa’s lap with their legs draped over Iwaizumi’s lap. The five talk for hours and joke and laugh and tease each other. It’s when they’re all about to head to sleep when Kunimi gives a quiet huff.

“What is it, Kunimi?” Iwaizumi asks, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Kunimi fidgets on their feet. Somehow, when they weren’t all naked, the gazes of Kunimi’s senpai burn even hotter.

“I just… wanted to thank you all. For visiting me. You didn’t have to.”

Hanamaki chuckles and kisses Kunimi’s forehead. “It was our pleasure. Don’t worry about it.”

Matsukawa kisses Kunimi’s nose. “Of course we were gonna come see our favorite kouhai.”

Iwaizumi scrunches up his nose before kissing Kunimi’s cheek, his own pair burning red with embarrassment. “It was a good way to catch up with everyone. I haven’t seen any of these losers that much since our second year in college.”

Oikawa smiles, bright and handsome as he pulls Kunimi in for a kiss on the lips. “It was the best Christmas Eve date ever. Our Kunimi-chan did not disappoint.”

Kunimi flushes and pouts, but they can feel their heart beating wildly in their chest. “Thank you all, still. I… I missed all of you. It’s been pretty hard being captain. It’s a lot of work, but… I want to take your jerseys to nationals. To the court they should’ve played on.”

Oikawa looks like he’s about to cry. His lower lip is pouting and quivering as he moves forward to capture Kunimi in a big hug. Hanamaki is the first to join the hug and, after enough prodding from Matsukawa, he and Iwaizumi join as well. It’s an almost suffocating embrace, but Kunimi doesn’t mind. They feel warm and safe and appreciated in the arms of their senpai.

Oikawa sniffles as he pulls away, lower lip still pouted dramatically. “I get to cuddle Kunimi-chan!”

Matsukawa snorts and ruffles Oikawa’s hair. “No way, Tooru. It’s my family’s vacation home. I get to cuddle them.”

“Hey now,” Hanamaki says, waving his hand flippantly. “I think I should get to cuddle Kunimi. Just because I want to.”

As the three of them lapse into their argument, Iwaizumi sidles up to Kunimi who’s watching with an amused, fond smile.

“You sleepy?” he asks, rubbing one of his hands over Kunimi’s bicep.

Kunimi nods, leaning against Iwaizumi’s strong chest. “Mhm.”

“You’ve done a lot today. I’m surprised you’re still awake. Let’s get you to bed.”

As Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa continue to argue over who’d be cuddling with Kunimi that night, Iwaizumi leads them by the hand into the bedroom where he would be the one Kunimi fell asleep cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ sakusanyoomi // tumblr @guessblockmomster


End file.
